


Cut

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Just a little silly thing that popped into my head :)Buck accidentally cuts himself and Eddie freaks out
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184





	Cut

“How many of those red tomatoes do you need Eds?”

Eddie looks over to Buck with a grin on his face. The younger fire fighter was hanging out with him tonight because the electricity at his apartment was gone and service needs a day to fix it.

“Just the five I put there. You really should take one of those cooking classes Bobby offered you.”

Buck rolls his eyes and waves around with the knife.

“I’m capable of cutting some tomatoes without any cooking classes from Bobby, thank you very much.”

Eddie throws the kitchen towel towards Buck, who elegantly ducks away so it won’t hit him.

“If you say so.”

Eddie walks over to get the meat out of the fridge. He’d decided to cook today instead of their usual Chinese take away.

“I do say so. You know I’m a big b- …. oh shit.”

“What now?” Eddie scoffs. “I thought you were capable of cutting tomatoes.”

“I think I cut myself a bit.”

Eddie stops in his tracks and turns around quickly.

Buck carefully lifts his hand up to have a closer look. There’s a tiny incision on his finger but a lot of blood is already running down his arm.

Eddies eyes grow wide.

“A bit? Damn Buck what did you do?”

“The knife just slipped out of my hand for a sec.”

Buck keeps on staring at his hand. 

“Woah that’s a lot of blood?”

Eddie starts to panic. 

“Blood thinners.”

The other man frowns at him.

“But it’s just a tiny cut.”

Buck grabs the kitchen towel and presses it against his finger. It’s tainted in red in seconds.

“Shit, right. I’m gonna get the first aid kit. Sit still, don’t move and don’t freak out.”

Eddie runs around in the kitchen like a wild chicken, trying to remember where he put the first aid kit.

“I’m not the one freaking out Eddie.”

Buck looks at Eddie with big eyes.

“Calm down and get the kid, I’m fine.”

“You do look pale, are you feeling dizzy?”

Eddie walks over the other man and grabs his face checking his eyes. Buck moves his head away.

“No I don’t feel dizzy, I’m fine but I’m bleeding all over your kitchen floor, it’s a mess and I’m not in the mood for a big cleaning session, so could you maybe get the first aid kit?”

Eddie stares at the blood on Bucks arm.

“Eddie!”

The other man shakes his head to get his brain back to focus.

“Right.”

He rushes to the bathroom and gets the first aid kit out and runs back to the kitchen, almost tripping over the laundry. When he comes back he sees Buck still standing at the same place he’s left him. His hands still gripping the towel around his fingers tightly. The white towel is almost all red now and Eddie sees all the dangerous scenarios in his head. What if he can’t stop the bleeding. What if there’s another clot.

“Buck?”

Buck lifts his head slowly. His face clearly looking paler.

“Erm, I might feel a bit dizzy now Eddie.”

That gets Eddie to move and he is with him in a second. Paramedic mode setting in. He grabs a chair and pushes Buck down onto it. He opens the first aid kit and gets the bandages out. He peels the towel away and throws it into the sink. He careful rubs the blood away from his arm and finger to find the wound. It’s really just a tiny cut but the blood thinners make the blood come out like a tiny fountaine. The pressure bandage is next. He wraps the material tight around Bucks finger and he hears him wince a bit.

“Sorry.”

Buck gives him a small smile.

“It’s alright.”

Eddie checks the bandage again if blood is seeping through it but it’s all clean and tight around Bucks finger. He takes the other man’s hand in his own and kisses it. Buck looks at him in confusion but smirks.

“What was that for?”

Eddie still holds his hand, afraid to let the other man go.

“You’re supposed to kiss it better, aren’t you?”

Buck blushes. “Soft. I’m not a child.”

Eddie scoffs. 

“Yeah you are.”

Eddie walks over to the kitchen and gets a glas water for the other man. He gently takes his hand again and presses his finger against his wrist. The rhythm of Bucks heart seems normal and Eddie lets out a breath of relieve.

“Pulse is normal and you got your color back. But if you feel any sign of dizziness, we’re going to the hospital.”

Buck puts his uninjured hand on Eddies shoulder.

“Thanks Ed’s. Why were you freaking out so much earlier, it’s just a cut.”

Eddie looks at him and his eyes starts to water a bit. He can’t stop it.

“I can’t ever lose you Buck. When I saw the blood I just got thrown back to the accident, you coughing up blood and I freaked out a bit, sorry not really professional.”

Buck shakes his head and rubs at his shoulder.

“Hey it’s alright, I get it. I’m not gonna leave you though.”

Eddie looks up.

“Just be more careful ok? Chris and I need you!”

Suddenly Buck’s stomach starts to growl and both men laugh.

“Right, I’m gonna order some Chinese and you lie down a bit ok?”

Buck nods and slowly walks over to the couch.

“And Buck, you so going to take one of Bobby’s cooking classes.”

Buck rolls his eyes but laughs and lets himself flop onto the couch.


End file.
